


First

by gbsbycb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Joshua ng tahimik na buhay pero gusto niya rin yung Campus Crush nila.'Ako ba kausap nito?' Isip isip ni Joshua.Nakita niya ang pagtawa bahagya ni Jeonghan. Kinuha nito ang tray sa kamay niya. Ang lambot amen. Napatanong si Joshua kung naglotion ba siya kaninang umaga. Hindi ata. 😐"Yes. Ikaw kinakausap ko. I'll help you with this." Nakangiting sabi nito kay Joshua."S-salamat,..bro..?"Potek. Gusto sapakin ni Joshua ang sarili sa sinabi. Di niya kasi alam pano ang approach kay Jeonghan. Baka pag masyado siyang nagpabebe ay layuan siya nito isipin pa na type niya ang binata. Well type niya naman. Secret lang daw.Nakita niya naman ang pigil na ngiti ni Jeonghan dahil sa sinabi ni Joshua."Bro? So ikaw na pala yan Santino?" Natatawang tanong nito.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Hingal na hingal si Joshua ng makalayo siya sa entrance ng gate ng school nila. Graduating Student na si Joshua. Ritual na ata na ganon ang eksena sa gate ng school nila tuwing 1st day of semester. Mga babae at binabae na hayok na hayok sa mga lalaki. 

Hindi naman siya ang habol ng mga ito. Nataon lang talaga na nakasabay niya pumasok ng gate yung mga heartthrob ng school nila. 

Akala nga ni Joshua ay mabubugbog talaga siya kanina buti na lang ay may kamay na humawak sa kanya at hinila siya papalabas sa delubyo na yun. Hinanap niya kung sino pero di niya nakita. Bago siya tumakbo palayo ay lumingon siya ulit sa grupo ng mga lalaki na pinagkakaguluhan nila. Halos 1 month rin di niya nakita ang mukha na yun. Yoon Jeonghan. Kasama nito ang tropa niya na ubod rin ng gwapo. Seungcheol, Junhui, Jihoon, Wonwoo, Seokmin at Vernon. 

Nagpagupit siya. Mas bagay sa kanya. Cute.

Oo. Isa si Joshua sa mga tagahanga ng mga hinayupak na saksakan ng pogi. Di rin alam ni joshua, students rin naman sila pero bat ganun. May favorite talaga si Lord. 

*Seungkwan asaN NA BA KAYO?! BUGBOG SARADO NA KO DITO?!DALA KAYO MEDIC* 

Pasend na sana si Joshua sa GC nila ng may bumangga sa kanya. Di niya namalayan na naabutan siya nung mga babae sa gate. 

Daig pa ni Joshua ang nagacrobat macatch lang ang phone niya. 

'Shet di ko pa bayad to?' Mas dumoble ang kaba niya ng makita niya ang nagbabagang red heels sa tapat niya. 

"Who dare you in blocking my beauty?!" 

Napangiwi si Joshua sa nakakaiyak na english ng dalaga sa harap niya. Kilala niya ang dalaga. Siya na ata ang pinakasolid as in mas solid pa sa bato na tagahanga nila Jeonghan. Well, si Jeonghan lang talaga target niya. 

Her name is Sowon. Maganda at Mayaman. Yun lang. Yun lang. Wala na susunod dun. 

A/N: No hate on gfriend. Wala ako maisip na characters. Ilove them.

Napalunok si Joshua. Pati ata dila niya nalunok niya. Kung kailan graduating tsaka pa siya nadawit sa ganito. 

"Pwede namang sa mismong graduation day diba? Bat kailangan today? One last sem na lang. Huhu. ' 

"S-sorry." Mahinang sambit ni Joshua. Well, matapang lang sa monologue si Joshua pero yes, di siya vocal na tao at ayaw niyang nadadawit sa gulo. Gusto niya kasi makatapos ng lowkey. He preferred that way of living. 

"You shoul- shet should ba yun o shall? Basta aba dapat lang magsorry ka! Tumabi ka nga di ko na tuloy naabutan si bebeloves! Tara na nga girls!" Binangga niya pa sa balikat si Joshua bago umalis at sumunod sa kumpulan ng mga babae na papalayo na. 

Napailing na lang si Joshua at inayos ang salamin. Pero bago siya maglakad papunta sa room nila ay nagchat muna siya sa GC nila. Na puro chat kung ano na nangyari sa kanya. 

📱📧

Bambi: guys nakausap ko si sowon ✊😩

Hoshi Hamshi: kuya omyghad mas kailangan mo ng medic 🥺😭

Bookeu: kuya ang saklap ng 1st day mo kapit lang ✊

8D: kuya josh! wer r u? let's meet at lunch later?

Chan: kuya saw you kanina hahahahhaha di ko alam kung maaawa ako o matatawa pero yes sabay po ako ng lunch 💙

📧📱

Natawa na lang si Joshua at nagreply ng see you at lunch bago naglakad papuntang room nila. Hindi sila parepareho ng program at year. Di rin nila alam kung pano sila naging barkada.

Nakita niya na ang room nila at tuloy tuloy siyang pumasok. Natural lang na sarado ito dahil ganun ang policy sa school. Pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya ng Pinto ay napasara agad siya ng malakas. Narinig niya pa ang tawanan sa loob. 

"Joshua? Bakit ka anjan? Dito room natin." Narinig niyang tawag sa kanya ni Joy. Isa sa classmates niya this sem. 

'Wtf! Too much for my first day this last semester' 

Napatakbo agad si Joshua sa room nila. Napasubsob na lang siya sa desk niya. Okay lang sana kung random class lang napasukan niya kanina. Pero hindi. Engineering Students ang nasa katapat na room. At sa lahat ng Engineering sila Jeonghan talaga ang nasakto dun. 

Ramdam niya pa rin yung pamumula niya dahil talagang sa tapat niya lang nakaupo ang lalaki kanina. 

'Tangina mo Hong Jisoo.' Isip isip niya. 

2 na lang ang natitira niyang subject this semester. Etong subject na to at internship. Kaya chill na lang siya. 

After 5 long hours of discussion ay pinalabas na sila ng teacher nila na wala man lang pake kahit 1st day. Nagdiscuss agad ng tatlong chapters. Sana tinapos niya na buong sem. Nahiya pa siya magpaexam. 

Unahan ang mga kaklase niya makalabas para bang di na nila kakayanin pag nagstay pa sila ng ilang segundo sa room. Natawa na lang si Joshua at pumila rin para makalabas.

Napansin niya ring naglalabasan na rin ang klase nila Jeonghan sa katapat na room. Ang daming babae agad ang nakaabang sa labas. 

Tumingkayad si Joshua at napansin niya na papalabas na rin sila Jeonghan. Nakatingin ito sa pintuan nila Joshua. Para bang may hinahanap? 

'Si Sowon ba hanap nito?' Isip isip ni Joshua.

Same kasi si Joshua at Sowon ng program pero di sila magkaklase this sem. May usap usapan kasi na sila daw. Di rin alam ni Joshua pero malay mo diba nainlove sa english ni Sowon. 

Nang makalabas na siya ng room ay binalik niya ulit ang tingin kay Jeonghan. Nagulat siya ng magtama ang tingin nila. 

Sa gulat niya ay agad siyang napatingin sa cellphone niya. 

📧📱

Bambi: gutom na ko guys gutom na gutom na ko kailangan ko ng hotdog ni jeo--- este hotdog hotdog lang. 

Bookeu: kuya HAHAHHAHAHA kuya iba yung gutom mo! 🤣

8D: ako rin gusto ko ng hotdog pero ni ju- HAHAHAHHAA

Hamshi Hoshi: ako din gusto ko rin nung kay HAHAHAHHAHAHA

Chan: Di ko alam kung bakit nandito ako sa GC na to. 

📱📧

Natawa na lang si Joshua sa convo nilang magkakaibigan. Nabalik siya sa ulirat ng marinig niya na naman yung sigawan nung mga babae. 

'Punyeta buti na lang crush kita baka ipakidnap ko kayo para matigil na to' 

Isip isip ni Joshua bago imeet ang tropa niya. 

"KUYAAAAAAAAA!!!" Natawa si Joshua ng may tatlong lalake ang sinalubong siya ng mahigpit na yakap. Si Myungho naman ay tinapik lang siya sa balikat. Abnormal daw kasibuung tatlo. Kala mo siya hindi. 

"San tayo kain?" Tanong ni Seungkwan pagkatapos nila magkamustahan. 

"Please lang sa tahimik." Natawa silang lahat sa sagot ni Joshua. 

"May nirecommend mga kaklase ko kanina. Konti lang daw pumupumta dun kasi medyo malayo dito sa school and di pa masyado kilala." Sabi ni Chan. 

"Okay lang ba sa inyo dun? May mga klase pa ba kayo?" Tanong ni Joshua. 

"Ako wala na. Sila meron pa pero feeling ko mga hapon pa start. Ano g?" Sagot ni Myungho.

Halos di mapigilan ng grupo ang tawanan nila ng mabasa ang pangalan ng restaurant. 'MAS MASARAP KA' kasi ang pangalan ng restaurant.

Halos maiyak iyak pa rin sila sa kakatawa hanggang makaupo sila sa kanilang lamesa. Dumating ang waitress sa kanila para kunin ang order at halos humagalpak ng tawa si Soonyoung at Seungkwan sa sinabi nito. 

"Magandang Umaga! Masarap Kumain pag 'MAS MASARAP KA!'" Bati ng waitress. Umorder na muna sila bago pa mawalan ng hininga kakatawa yung dalawa. 

Natatawa pa rin sila ng biglang napahinto sa pagtawa ang tatlo na nasa harap niya. Para silang natauhan at kala mo kung sinong pabebe na nagsipag ayos. 

"Huy! Anyare sa inyo? Di kayo cute? Di kayo sasarap." Natatawang sabi ni Chan. 

Pero nakatingin pa rin sila sa gawin ng pintuan na nasa natatalikura ni Joshua at Chan. 

Napalingon si Joshua at mas mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ang paglingon niya sa mga kaibigan niya. Napadasal siya ng maigi di dahil sa pagkain kundi dahil sila Jeonghan ang pumasok sa restaurant. Parang hingal pa nga sila. Dahil halos walang tao sa restaurant rinig na rinig ang usapan nila. 

"Kuya! Napagod ako. Buti na lang natakasan natin sila." Hingal na sabi ni Hansol. 

Narinig nila ang malakas na tawa ni Seokmin kasama sila Junhui at Wonwoo. Tawang tawa rin sila sa name ng restaurant. 

"Pano mo ba nalaman to Kuya Seungcheol?" Natatawang tanong ni Junhui. Pumasok naman si Seungcheol habang bitbit ang bag ni Jihoon. Yes, jowa duties. Huli na pumasok ay si Jeonghan na akala mo di tumakbo sa sobrang fresh.

"Natry namin kumain ni Jihoon jung sembreak. Pansin ko kasi medyo tahimik kaya feeling ko safe tayo dito." Sagot naman ni Seungcheol. 

Balik naman sa kabilang barkada. Halos mapatalon si Joshua ng dumating na ang waitress sa kanila dala ang pagkain nila. 

"Enjoy! Masarap yan kasi 'MAS MASARAP KA!'" Bati nito. Dahil sa bonggang bati ni ate gurl ay napatingin sa kanila ang barkada nila Jeonghan. 

'Punyeta ate gurl bat kasi ang ingay mo ayan na anjan na yung mas masarap' 

Nabalik sa wisyo si Joshua ng bigla siyang sipain ni Soonyoung na nasa harap niya. 

"Kuya shet dito ata uupo punyeta" bulong nito. Para ata silang nag nobena lahat dahil pinagdasal nila na wag umupo sa katabi nilang lamesa sila Jeonghan. Pero sino nga bang niloko nila. Yun na lang ang malaking lamesa na natitira. 

Di alam ni Joshua kung guni guni niya lang pero naramdaman niya ang pagsanggi sa balikat niya. 

Saktong umupo pa si Jeonghan sa katapat na upuan ni Hoshi. Di rin naman ganon kalakihan ang space ng lamesa kaya kitang kita niya si Jeonghan sa upuan niya. Sobrang lapit nababaliw si Joshua. Eto na ang pinakamalapit na distance nila ni Jeonghan.

Umorder na rin sila Jeonghan at di alam ni Joshua pero parang tahimik rin ang barkda nila. 

"Uhmm...baka pwede na tayo kumain?" Narinig niyang tanong ni Chan. Natauhan silang apat at sabay sabay kumuha ng kutsara.

Halos di makalunok si Joshua dahil feeling niya bawat nguya at lunok niya ay may nakatingin. Sayang yung fried chicken niya. Breast part pa man din. 

Wala pa rin ang order nila Jeonghan at dahil nga malapit lang ang mga lamesa nila rinig na rinig ang usapan ng isang grupo.

"Ang tagal ng order. Gusto ko na ng hotdog." Sabi ni Jihoon. 

"Hotdog ko na lang." Napalakas ata yung bulong ni Seungcheol dahil rinig na rinig ito nila Joshua. Narinig nila ang asar at pandidiri ng grupo nila Jeonghan pero ang masama ay kanila Joshua. Napatingin sa kanila ang buong grupo nila Jeonghan. 

Nalunok kasi ni Chan and kinakain niyang mini hotdogs dahil sa narinig. At nabilaukan ito ngayon. Naghanap sila ng tubig pero self service pala yun. 

Agad na tumayo si Joshua para kumuha ng tubig. 

"Kuya pasabay kami." Sabi nila Seungkwan. Tumango na lang si Joshua dahil di na ata makahinga si Chan. 

Pang limang baso na ang nakuha niya ng biglang may magsalita sa likod niya. 

"Tulungan na kita." Halos manlamig mas malamig pa sa iced water na hawak niya sa tray ang katawan ni Joshua ng makilala niya ang boses na yun. 

Lumingon siya at nakita niya in close up ang isang anghel. Punyeta oo anghel. Omyghad. Buti na lang umiinom ng gatas lagi si Joshua kaya di pa bumibigay ang tuhod niya. 

'Ako ba kausap nito?' Isip isip ni Joshua. 

Nakita niya ang pagtawa bahagya ni Jeonghan. Kinuha nito ang tray sa kamay niya. Ang lambot amen. Napatanong si Joshua kung naglotion ba siya kaninang umaga. Hindi ata. 😐

"Yes. Ikaw kinakausap ko. I'll help you with this." Nakangiting sabi nito kay Joshua. 

"S-salamat,..bro..?" 

Potek. Gusto sapakin ni Joshua ang sarili sa sinabi. Di niya kasi alam pano ang approach kay Jeonghan. Baka pag masyado siyang nagpabebe ay layuan siya nito isipin pa na type niya ang binata. Well type niya naman. Secret lang daw. 

Nakita niya naman ang pigil na ngiti ni Jeonghan dahil sa sinabi ni Joshua. 

"Bro? So ikaw na pala yan Santino?" Natatawang tanong nito. Hiyang hiya naman si Joshua. 

"S-sorry." Yun na lang ang nasabi ni Joshua hanggang sa makarating sila sa kanilang mga kaibigan. Tinulungan ni Jeonghan ilapag ang tubig sa lamesa nila Joshua. Halos mapanganga naman ang barkada ni Joshua sa nangyari. 

"Thank you." Nahihiyang sabi ni Joshua.

"No worries." Ngiti ni Jeonghan bago bumalik sa upuan niya. Napansin niya rin ang mga ngiti ng barkada nito. 

Hiyang hiya na si Joshua. Parang busog na siya sa kahihiyan.

Dumating na rin ang pagkain nila Jeonghan.

"Enjoy! Masarap yan kasi 'MAS MASARAP KA'" Usual na bati nito. 

"Mas masarap yung nasa kabila." Narinig niyang sambit ni Jun. Buti na lang ay may tubig na sila dahil sunon na nabulunan ay si Myungho. 

"Kuya gusto mo ba yang spaghetti mo?" Narinig niyang tanong ni Chan. Potek tapos na pala kumain ang bata. Tbh, gusto ni Joshua ang spaghetti. Chicken pa lang ang nakakain niya. 

"Chan di ka pa ba busog? Halos di pa nga ata umabot sa lalamunan ni Jisoo yung chicken tas kukunin mo pa yung spag." sambit ni seungkwan pero medyo pacute ang sabi niya kasi andyan yung crush niya. 

"Oo nga chan. Tignan mo leeg lang ni Kuya Jisoo yung mahaba sa kanya." dagdag pa ni hoshi. 

Narinig niya ang mahinang tawa ng kabilang grupo. Tinadyakan niya yung dalawa sa harapan niya.

"Okay lang, Channie. Wala naman na kong class mamaya kaya diretso na ko sa dorm mamaya. Sayo na tutal may calculus ka mamaya. Baka kailanganin mo pa pati pagkain nila." Binigay ni Joshua ang plato ng spag kay Chan at nagpasalamat ito. 

Natapos silang kumain at tahimik na lumabas ng restaurant. Di na tumingin si Joshua kanila Jeonghan dahil nahihiya siya. 

Dahil magkaiba ang way ng school at dorm niya ay nahiwalay na siya sa tropa. Paglabas nila ng restaurant ay nagpaalam na sila sa isat isa. 

"Ingat kuyaaaa! Byeee! Wag ka kiligin!" Sigaw ni Seungkwan at napairap na lang siya. 

'Ang ingay talaga ng hinayupak na to' 

Maglalakad na sana siya papuntang dorm ng may humawak sa braso niya. 

"Hey.." tawag sa kanya ni ..Jeonghan. 

'shet what is happening? Nagbayad naman kami diba?' Nagpanic si Joshua. Anong meron why uwu?

Nagulat siya ng may inabot itong paper bag. May logo ng restaurant.

'Huh? Nagtake out ba kami?' isip isip ni Joshua. 

"For you. Di ka kasi kumain kanina. Spag and fries." Sagot ni Jeonghan. Di pa nakakapagsalita si Joshua ay tumakbo na to pabalik sa tropa niya na pabalik na rin sa school.

"T-thank you." Mahinang sabi nito. 

After ilang minutes ay tsaka lang nagsink in sa isip niya yung nangyari. Napatili siya na parang tanga. 

"Wooh. Nakakalalaki ka naman, Yoon Jeonghan." Natatawang sabi niya at masayang umuwi sa dorm habang kinakain ang fries.

'Are we friends ..now?' Isip isip ni Joshua pagkauwi. Napabuntong hininga na lang siya. 

'Baka naawa lang. Ganon ba ko kapatay gutom?'


	2. Second

📱📧

Chan: Hello mga cute kung kuya! 

Hoshi Hamshi : Si Chan na lang ata may respeto satin dito sa earth 🥺

Bookeu: Ikaw lang wag ka mandamay HAHAHAHHA

Bambi: Oo karespeto respeto pa naman ako kayo lang hindi ahhahah

8D: Hi bunsoy! So anong meron?

Chan: ang dami na agad nasabi nung tatlo..anyway, nabalitaan niyo ba kung sino ang may performance sa foundation day bukas? 🤔🥺

Bambi: Chan sila sowon na naman ba yan featuring pekpek shorts kasi ayaw ko sila makita sa last foundation day ko sa school na to 🙂🙂

Bookeu: HHAHAHAHAHHAHA TAS ENGLISH SONG PA GUSTO E NOH NAALALA KO TULOY LAST FOUNDATION DAY AKALA KO KOREAN KINAKANTA AHAHAHA LITTLE MIX PA GUSTO

Hoshi Hamshi: Hoy. Ang sama niyo...hindi ba yung .....Japanese? HAHAHAHA

8D: 🤣🤣🤣 Ano ba. Ang hirap magpigil na tawa dito sa library mga hayup. 

Bookeu: Taray nasa library. Totoo ba yan? 

Hoshi Hamshi: Tama pa ba ginagawa mo sa buhay? 

Bambi: For aesthetic daw HAHAHAHHAHA

Chan:...... so yun nga. Kilala niyo ba kung sino magpeperform ha? Hindi sila Sowon kasi sawang sawa na daw buong campus these past 4 years nila. HAHAHAH

8D: 😮😮😮😮😮

Hoshi Hamshi: After 4 years lang nila narealize? Ako unang panuod ko pa lang umalis ako agad ng auditorium HAHAHAHHAA

Bookeu: HAHAHAHHA poster pa nga lang ng performance nila umalis na ko HAHAHHA

Bambi: MGA BWISET AHHAHA hindi na natapos si bunsoy. Chan tama na kasi sino ba talaga performer bukas?

8D: Oo nga nakakapagtaka kasi never pa sila nagrelase ng poster e. 

Chan: Hintayin niyo kasi may magpopost ng individual posters ng performers mamaya Campus Page. 

Hoshi Hamshi: Scam ka. 😐

Bambi:🙂

Bookeu: Thank you sa info. 😐

8D: Bye.

Chan: Matutuwa naman kayo e. HAHAHAHA

📧📱

Kakatapos lang ni Joshua ng shift niya from his internship ng maisipan niyang dumaan muna sa school bago umuwi sa dorm dahil malapit na rin naman mag uwian at gusto niya sana surpresahin ang mga nakababatang barkada niya. 

Minsan na lang rin sila magkita dahil sobrang busy kahit graduating student na siya. Lagi siyang nasa OJT at magkakaiba sila ng shed pag nasa school. 

Magchachat pa lang siya sa GC nila para sabihin na sabay sabay sila umuwi ng biglang naghiyawan ang mga students na nasa paligid niya habang nakatingin sa mga phones nito. 

📧📱

Bookeu: PUTANGINA!

Chan: Kuya words ha.

Bookeu: PUTOPAO!

Hoshi Hamshi: AATTEND TALAGA KO BUKAS CHAN MAKE SURE NA MAKAKABILI KAMI NG TICKETS BUKAS SA FOUNDATION DAY HINDI AKO NAGPAKAHIRAP ICAMPAIGN KA DATI PARA MAGING PRESIDENT KA NGAYON HA 

8D: MAMA ANG POGI NI JUNHUI 

Bambi:.... okay? So anong meron?

Bookeu: Secret. HAHAHAHHA char KUYA TIGNAN MO YUNG CAMPUS PAG PARA MALAMAN MO AT LEE CHAN HA DAPAT MAKABILI KAMI KUNG HINDI ITATAPON KO YUNG ANIME SERIES MO SA BAHAY NIYO

Chan: Oo na. HAHAHA Pinaplano pa lang ng council yan nareserve ko na kayo ng tickets HAHAHAHAHAHGA

8D:BUNSOY IKAW NA ANG BEST BOI!

📱📧

Nagtataka naman si Joshua sa pinagsasabi nila sa GC kaya napatingin na rin siya sa campus page. 

Unang bumungad sa kanya ay ang mukha ng taong nagpapabilis ng puso niya feeling niya namana niya yung high blood ng kapit bahay nila. 

"Punyeta." Yun na lang ang nasabi ni Joshua sabay save sa Picture ni Jeonghan. Halos magpaka keyboard warrior siya kakachat sa GC nila kung gaano kaangelica si Jeonghan to the point ng naka mute na yung GC sa mga barkada niya. 

📧📱

Bambi: Mga hayup kayo! HAHAHA oo na titigil na ko pero ang pogi niya pa rin. Putek. So yun andito ako sa school ngayon sabay tayo uwi mamaya. Kain tayo hehe...Hindi ko sagot kkb mga kumag. 

Hoshi Hamshi: 👍

Bookeu: 👍

8D: 👍

Chan:👍

Bambi: 🤨

📱📧

Halos isang oras pa ang kailangan intayin ni Joshua kaya naglakad lakad muna siya. Suot niya pa ang uniform galing sa OJT which polo and necktie lang. Niluwagan niya muna yung necktie dahil feeling niya sinasakal siya ni Sowon. Inalis niya na rin sa pagkakagel yung buhok niya kasi mukha siyang gradeschool student HAHAHAHA

Medyo malabo ang mata niya dahil di niya trip ang magsuot ng salamin at the moment. Napansin niyang may group of students na makakasalubong niya kaya agad siyang gumilid. Di niya makita na maayos dahil nga wala siyang salamin. 

Nagtaka siya dahil dapat walang students na nasa hallway sa mga oras na to unless katulad niya na wala talaga pasok. 

Napansin niya na parang napatingin rin sa kanya ang grupo mula sa malayo. Si Joshua naman ay tuloy tuloy lang maglakad. 

Halos mamula si Joshua ng nagkalapit na sila ng grupo. 

'Punyeta dapat talaga nag salamin ako' isip isip niya.

Last na usap nila ni Jeonghan ay sa Mas Masarap Ka restaurant pa at nahihiya na siya lumapit ulit dito para sana mag thank you. 

Ayaw bilisan ni Joshua ang paglalakad kahit na gustong gusto niya na lagpasan ang mga ito. 

Tumigil pa ang mga ito saglit dahil tinutulungan ni Seungcheol itali ang sintas ni Jihoon. 

Punyeta ramdam ramdam ni Joshua ang mga tingin nila sa bawat hakbang niya palagpas sa kanila. Napayuko na lang ito habang nilalagpasan sila. 

'Makalagpas lang ako dito magnonobena ako' 

Pero sa kaswertehan nga naman. Bigla niyang nakasalubong si Sowon. At oo nabangga niya na naman ito. At oo sa harap talaga nila Jeonghan.

Buti na lang at di siya napaupo pero nabitawan niya yung salamin at phone niya. 

'TANGINA KAKATAPOS KO LANG BAYARAN YUNG PHONE'

Gusto na lang talaga mag nobena ni Joshua at the moment.

'SEUNGKWAN HOSHI HELLO PLEASE HELPME AMEN KUNG SINO MAN ANJAN'

Di naman siya takot kay Sowon pero ayaw niya lang talaga na mapahiya sa harap ni Jeonghan. Punyeta naman last sem ko na mapapahiya pa ko at talagang sa crush niya pa. 

Agad pinulot ni Joshua ang phone niya. 

"Sorry. Di ko sinasad--" Napahila agad ng kamay si Joshua na pupulutin niya na sana ang salamin niya dahil inapakan ito ni Sowon. Shet. Muntik na ang kamay niya. Napatayo na lang si Joshua at napaiwas ng tingin.

'ETO NA NAMAN PUBYETA ETO NA TALAGA MAGIGING CHARACTHER KO FOR LAST SEM'

Hindi naman ito yung inaasahan niyang plot twist. 

"Again you! You it is again! Who dare you to block the way of me ha! You did for the four times ever since!"

Imbes na matakot ay di mapigilan ni Joshua ang matawa. Naptingin na lang siya sa paanan niya dahil punyeta natatawa talaga siya. 

"Are you making laugh at me?" Tanong pa ulit ng dalaga. 

"Wait lang, Sowon. Time out. " Di niya napagilan ang sarili tutal last sem niya na might as well sulitin niya na. 

Nagulat ang babae dahil first time sumagot ng lalaki. 

Natawa ng sobrang lakas si Joshua. Punyeta. Di niya talaga mapigilan. 

Di mapinta ang mukha ni Sowon dahil sa nangyayari. 

Narinig niya rin ang tawanan ng iba sa paligid. Oo by iba means pati sila Jeonghan. 

Napabuntong hininga muna si Joshua para pigilan ang sarili tumawa. 

"Wooh! Eto na okay na. Sige go." Sinenyasan niya pa si Sowon na ituloy yung speech niya. 

Pero imbes na ituloy ay umirap lang ang babae at nilagpasan si Joshua binunggo niya pa ito sa balikat. 

Tinignan lang siya ni Joshua habang papalayo. 

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Joshua at pinulot ang basag niyang salamin.

"Kakapagawa ko lang sayo e." Bulong pa nito sa sarili pero natawa pa rin siya ng maalala ang speech ni Sowon. 

"Hello." Halos mapatalon si Joshua ng may biglang magsalita sa tabi niya.

Napatingin siya at nakita niya ang isa sa mga kaibigan ni Jeonghan. Shet na malagket. 

"H-hi?" Bati rin nito. 

"No need to be so nervous. Uhmm. Actually nakakatawa ka nga kanina."

"Ha?" Hatdog ka Joshua. Namumula na si Joshua dahil halos nakatingin sa kanila ang buong grupo. Oo pati si bebeloves niya. Nagkatinginan pa nga sila kaya agad napaiwas ng tingin si Joshua. 

"Are you okay? We saw what happened earlier? Okay lang ba yung salamin mo?" Shet kung di lang loyal si Joshua kay Jeonghan mafafall siya kay Dokyeom. 

"It's fine. Kukuha na lang ako ulit ng bago." Seokmin nodded. 

"Okay. Well anyways, are you free at this moment? Students are supposed to be in their classes but you're just roaming around. " Tanong ni DK. 

"Oo parang ganun na nga. I just came here to see my friends pero mamaya pa yung labas nila so naglakad lakad muna ko." Sagot ni Joshua. 

"Then you should come with us!" Biglang aya ni Jihoon. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Jeonghan. 

"Ha? Ako? " And they all nodded except Jeonghan na parang shookt na shookt sa nangyayari. 

"Why?" Tanong ni Jeonghan na parang gusto na lang umalis sa kinatatayuan niya.

"Kailangan natin ng audience kahit papano bro. Well, may performace kasi kami bukas and may final practice kami ngayon would you like to watch? Para naman may mag rate ng performance namin." Sabi ni Seungcheol at sabay ngiti pa.

'MA ANG POGI. BUTI NA ALNG TALAGA MAY JOWA KA'

"Uhmm..do I have to?" Nagdadalawang isip na tanong ni Joshua. 

"Yep. Kung gusto mo lang naman. At .....para may ganahan naman mag practice jan." Nagtawanan ang tropa nila at bigla na lang naunang maglakad si Jeonghan papuntang auditorium. 

Pumayag si Joshua dahil wala naman siyang gjnagawa at once in a lifetime lang to. Habang naglalakad sila ay kinakausap rin siya ng huong tropa except Jeonghan.

'Ayaw niya ba ako manuod?'

"Okay lang ba talaga ako manuod?" Tanong niya kay Vernon na nasa tabi niya. 

"Yup ofcourse bakit naman hindi kuya." Sagot ng nakababata. Kuya na ang tawag sa kanya ng malaman nila na kasing edad niya pala sila Seungheol at Jeonghan. 

"Eh kasi parang ayaw ata ni Jeonghan." Mahinang sagot ni Joshua. Natawa naman ang ibang nakarinig. 

"Sus wag mo pansinin yan si Kuya Jeonghan. Kinikilig pa kasi yan." Natawang sagot ni Jun. 

'Ha bakit kinikilig? May jowa ka ba ghorl? Broken na kk agad wala pa nangyayari?'

"Hoy Yoon Jeonghan ang tahimik mo baka isipin ni Joshua di siya belong dito." Yan ang sabi ni Seungcheol ng makapasok na sila sa auditorium. 

Hiyang hiya naman si Joshua ng marinig yun. Nagulat siya ng biglang hilain siya ni Jeonghan at pinaupo sa isang upuan katabi ng mga gamit ni Jeonghan. 

"You can watch here. Bantayan mo gamit ko." Sabi nito at umalis para umakyat sa stage at maghanda sa practice. 

Di namalayan ni Joshua ang mga sipol at hiyawan ng tropa ni Jeonghan dahil ang naririnig niya lang ay ang tibok ng puso niya.


	3. Third

📱📧

Chan: Hello. Asan na po kayo? Dismissal na po namin. 

Bookeu: Share mo lang?

Chan: ....okay so bale ibebenta ko na tong isang ticket?

Bookeu: Joke lang. Ikaw naman bebe boi. Andito na kami nila Soon at Minghao sa tapat ng building mo bumaba ka na. 

Chan: Si Kuya Shua? Di niyo pa kasama?

Hoshi Hamshi: Di pa ba kami sapat?

8D: Oo kasi kulang kulang ka.

Chan: Oooff. Tea 🍵

Bookeu: ...anyways oo chan kami lang andito kasi yung nagyaya na sabay umuwi WALA PA DITO WALANG PARAMDAM BAKA NAMAN JOSHUA HONG ANDITO KA SA GC SUMAGOT KA

Chan: Baka busy?

Hoshi Hamshi: Wala siya sched today bunsoy

8D: Omg...baka tinuluyan na siya ni Sowon 😔

Bookeu: OMG 😟

Hoshi Hamshi: RIP BRAINCELLS ✊😔

Chan: .....ok. Tawagan ko na lang si Kuya Shua. 

📱📧

Halos isang oras na rin ang nakalipas simula nagsimula ang practice nila Jeonghan. Gusto na ata gumawa ni Joshua ng lighstick para sa grupo. Oo may fandom name na nga siya e. 'JIHAN'. Di naman obvious kung saan galing diba.

Napa-isip si Joshua kung ano bang ginagawa niya rito. At bakit pinapabantay ni Jeonghan yung bag niya kay Joshua. 

'Mukha ba akong PA? hindi naman ako mukhang waterboy?' Isip-isip niya sa sarili niya.

Natigil siya sa pag iisip dahil napansin niyang papalapit si Jeonghan. Doon niya lang napansin na nag break ata sila sa practice. 

'Shet shet shet what to do?' Aligaga na si Joshua kakaisip kung anong gagawin at anong sasabihin ng biglang mag-ring ang phone niya. 

'Hallelujah amen lee chan bunsoy best boi' 

~BUNCHO CALLING~

Napatayo agad si Joshua at bago pa makapagsalita si Jeonghan ay inunahan niya na ito.

"Josh--"

"Uhm..sagutin ko lang saglit." Sabi ni Joshua at agad-agad lumayo sa pwesto ng grupo. 

"Hel--"

"HOY HONG JISOO HA SAANG CAMPUS KA BA NAPUNTA KANINA PA KAMI DITO SA GATE AKALA NG GUARD KAMI NA PAPALIT SA KANYA BAK---kuya hello hehe san ka na?" Napatingin si Joshua sa oras at kalahating oras na siyang late sa kitaan nila. #Kalandian101

"Hello Chan. Sorry. Punyeta kasi. Sige sige papunta na ko." Pinatay agad ni Joshua yung tawag kahit na nagsasalita pa si Chan sa linya at agad bumalik kanila Jeonghan para kunin yung gamit niya. 

Tapos na rin ata sila magpractice dahil naglilipit na rin sila ng mga gamit nila. 

"Kuya san ka galing?" Tanong ni Seokmin ng makalapit siya sa kanila. 

"Uhmm about dun. Tumawag kasi yung isang barkada ko kaya kailangan ko ng umalis. Sorry." Nahihiyang sagot ni Joshua. 

"Awwee. Sayang. Yayain ka sana namin na kumain." Sabi ni Seungcheol.

"Sabay ka na lang samin lumabas tapos na rin kami magpractice." Yaya naman ni Junhui. Wala namang nagawa si Joshua kaya tumango na lang siya. 

"Kamusta pala practice Kuya? Okay lang ba kami?" Tanong ni Hansol sa kanya. Napansin ni Joshua na pawis na pawis ito kaya kinuha niya yung towel ni Hansol at pinunas sa nakababata. Napatigil siya nung narealize niya yung ginagawa niya. Umandar na naman ang Kuya instincts niya. Lagi niya kasing ginagawa kanila Chan yun. 

"Shet. Sorry." Nasabi niya. Natawa naman si Hansol. 

"No. Thank you, Kuya." Tumango na lang si Joshua. 

"SANA ALL MAY TAGAPUNAS!" Narinig niyang sabi ni Junhui at nagtawanan pa sila. 

"Hala si Kuya Jeonghan din pawis." Narinig niya pang sabi ni Wonwoo. 

Napatingin si Joshua kay Jeonghan at nagtama yung tingin nila. 

"No. Okay lang ako. Kaya ko na." Namumulang sagot ni Jeonghan at pinunasan ang sarili.

'Allergic ka sakin ghorl?' Isip-isip ni Joshua. 

"Uhm..anyway. Ang galing niyo sobra kanina. Excited na siguro lahat sa performance niyo." Sabi ni Joshua. 

Papalapit na sila sa gate ng makita niya ang tropa niya. Malayo pa lang ay kitang-kita niya na yung pagrarant ni Seungkwan at Hoshi. 

Unang nakapansin sa kanila ay si Minghao na napa-second look pa kung tama ba yung nakikita niya. Agad niyang tinapik sila Seungkwan at tinuro ang mga ito.

Natawa si Joshua ng nakita kung pano nag-ayos yung mga kumag. Di naman sila obvious. Promise. Di talaga lalo na yung may time pa talaga si Seungkwan magsalamin. 

Nagpaalam si Joshua kanila Jeonghan bago naglakad papunta sa barkada. 

"Kuya punyeta bat mo sila kasama? Ha? Bat di ka man lang nandamay?" Gigil na bulong ni Seungkwan kay Joshua habang pasimpleng tumitingin sa grupo nila Jeonghan. 

"Niyaya kasi nila ako sa practice nila kanina. Ako na nga niyaya, ako pa ba aayaw."sagot ni Joshua. 

"Kuya ang point ko lang naman is..may picture ka ba ni Junhui while on practice baka naman." Natawa naman si Joshua sa sinabi ni Minghao. 

"Ba't di mo agad sinabi Kuya edi sana sumunod kami diba. Sinabi na lang sana namin susunduin ka namin ganon. Kuya naman andoon na e. Free practice na yon. Akala ko ba kaibigan tayo Kuya Joshua?" Madramang sabi ni Hoshi. Binatukan naman siya ni Jisoo. 

"Kayo talaga. Malay ko bang dismissal niyo na pala. Atsaka bukas na yung event mapapanuod niyo rin naman."

"Tama si Kuya Shua. Hayok lang kayo sa mga members nila." Natatawang sabi ni Chan. 

"Hoy Lee Chan! San mo natutunan yan? Ha? Wag ako. Kilala natin yan si Kuya Joshua. For sure naenjoy niya yun kasi nga andun si Jeo----" Di natuloy ni Seungkwan yung sasabihin niya kasi agad tinakpan ni Joshua yung bunganga niya dahil nakita niyang papalapit sa kanila si Jeonghan at ang barkada niya. 

"Hello." Bati ni Jeonghan sa kanila Joshua. Agad namang naging anghel yung mga demonyo niyang kaibigan sabay ngiti pa na akala mo kay tamis pero wala namang sing-pait. 

"Uy bakit? May kailangan ba kayo?" Tanong ni Joshua. 

"Well, tatanong lang sana namin if uuwi na ba kayo? Kakain kasi kami and we'd like to ask if you wanna join us?" Nahihiyang tanong ni Jeonghan. 

Naramdaman ni Joshua ang pagsiko nila Seungkwan sa tagiliran niya.

'Punyeta babasagin ba ng mga to yung ribs ko.'

"Uhm..ano kasi..baka hindi kam---" Bago pa matapos ni Joshua ang sasabihin niya ay nauna pang sumagot yung barkada niya. 

"Ano Seungkwan? Gutom ka? Gutom ka ghorl?" Biglang sabat ni Hoshi. Halata na gustong sumama. 

"Ako talaga? Sure ka jan? Hindi ikaw? Mukha ba kong patay gutom?" Mataray na sabi ni Seungkwan. Napa-face palm na lang si Hoshi kasi di ata nagets ni Seungkwan. 

Mga ilang bangayan pa ang nangyari bago nakadecide ang grupo na sumama.


	4. Fourth

"Kuya tama ba napasok natin?" Narinig ni Joshua na bulong ni Chan sa kanya. Nasa mall kasi sila ngayon kasama ang barkada nila Jeonghan dahil nga nag-aya ang mga ito kumain. Mall pa ang gusto. 

"Sino ba nagsabi na sumama tayo? Siguraduhin niyo lang na may mga pera kayo. KKB to." Sagot naman ni Joshua. Sinimangutan naman siya ng barkada niya. 

"Ang damot naman neto ni Kuya Joshua. Kuripot ka kasama na nga natin crus-----ARAY!" Siniko ni Joshua si Minghao bago pa nito matapos ang sasabihin. Dahil sa ingay nila ay napatingin ang barkada nila Jeonghan. 

"You okay?" Tanong ni Jun na barkada ni Jeonghan. 

Gusto na mabilaukan ni Joshua kasi biglang nag beautiful eyes yung tanga. 

"Yes, better than okay." Pabebeng sagot ni Minghao. 

"Nako. Okay lang yan. Nakikipagbugbigan nga yan sa mga guards sa school e." Singit naman ni Chan. Natawa naman ang lahat. 

"Ikaw tumahimik ka, Lee Chan. Alam ko san nakatago mga Porn Magazine mo." Blackmail ni Minghao. Inirapan lang siya ni Chan. 

"Guys. Libot muna tayo. May pupuntahan lang kami ni Jihoon. Tapos kita kita na lang mayang 6PM sa Yummerz Restaurant." Sabi ni Seungcheol. Agree naman ang lahat kaya nagkanya-kanya na sila. 

May less than an hour pa sila bago mag 6PM. 

Akala ni Joshua ay sasamahan siya ng mga barkada niya pero hindi. Nagsi-sama sa mga boylet nila. Di alam ni Joshua pano nangyari basta ang alam niya na lang ay nagpaalam rin si Chan dahil may bibilhin daw siyang materials for school. 

Naglakad lakad na lang si Joshua hanggang makarating siya sa isang ice cream shop. 

Pumasok siya dahil napansin niya ang mga flavors. 

'Mama help kakain naman kami mamaya pero bakit ang heaven ng mga flavors punyeta' 

"Hello." Nagulat si Joshua ng biglang may kumausap sa kanya. 

Paglingon niya ay may isang matangkad na lalaki. 

'Shet yummy' Napailing si Joshua sa iniisip niya. Ang gwapo naman kasi talaga ng nasa harap niya. 

"Uhmm..ako ba kausap mo?" Sabay turo pa ni Joshua sa sarili niya. 

"Nope. Yung ice cream." Sagot nung lalaki sabay tawa pa. Kung di lang to pogi baka sinungalngal niya na yung lalaki ng ice cream cone. 

"Ahh ganun ba. Sige hintayin natin sumagot." Umakto pa si Joshua na para bang hinihintay sumagot yung ice cream kaya mas natawa yung lalaki. 

"Sorry. Uhmm..actually ikaw talaga gusto ko kausapin." Nahihiyang sabi nito. 

"Why? Do I know you?" Tanong ni Joshua pero nakatingin pa rin sa mga ice cream. Oo patay gutom ang lolo mo akala mo naman bibili. 

"Nope. Pero kilala kita matagal na." Pagkarinig ni Joshua ng mga salitang yun ay napatingin siya sa lalaki. 

"Ha?" Halimaw. Nagtataka si Joshua kung anong pinagsasasabi nung lalaki sa harap niya. Di niya kilala ang lalaki at napansin rin ni Joshua na ang uniform na suot nito ay uniform ng rival school nila. 

"Wait. I want to introduce my self first. I'm Kim Mingyu. From Pledis University. And kilala na kita you're Joshua right? From Seventeen University. Nakilala kita last year sports festival. Player ako ng basketball team namin and you were watching..sa iba ka nga lang nagchicheer. But yeah...I saw you. I found you...cute and gusto sana kita kausapin kaso nahihiya ako. Uhmm..medyo weird na ba mga sinasabi ko?" Nahihiyang tanong ni Mingyu. Nakanganga lang si Joshua kasi di niya gets yung mga sinabi ni Mingyu.

'Gago cute daw ako?! Shet ako ako talaga? Skincare never failed talaga' Yan lang yung umaandar sa utak ni Joshua. 

"Hindi lang medyo. Weird talaga. Sure ka ba na ako yung nakita mo? Hindi ba side view lang nakita mo that time? He..he?" Awkward na tanong ni Joshua. Unti-unti na rin siyang lumalayo kay Mingyu kasi medyo awkward na sobrang lapit nila at talagang sa harap pa ng cashier sila nag-uusap. 

"Nope. I'm sure it's you kasi I also tried to find you. Gamit yung ibang friends ko sa school niyo. Nope. I'm not a stalker. Promise. Swear." Natawa naman si Joshua kasi parang bata si Mingyu na nag promise sign pa. 

"Promise na nga swear pa ha." Natatawa nitong sabi. Napangiti naman si Mingyu dahil sobrang cute ni Joshua pag tumawa. 

"Sorry...uhmm..anyway..yun nga. I tried so many times na magpakilala sayo kaso nahihiya ako and now..eto sorry if medyo biglaan. Actually napadaan lang ako tapos nakita kita mag-isa. I want to grab the chance na magpakilala and makilala ka kahit papano." Nahihiya pa rin nitong sabi. Tumango lamang si Joshua kasi di niya rin alam ano sasabihin. Tumingin na lang siya ulit sa mga ice cream. Tunaw na nga ata dahil sa mga titig niya. 

Napansin ni Mingyu na nakatingin si Joshua sa mga flavors kaya may naisip siya. 

"Do you want some? It's my treat since medyo nagambala ata kita." Mas mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro ang pagtingin ni Joshua kay Mingyu dahil sa sinabi niya. Pero napa-iling siya ng maisip niya na kakakilala niya pa lang sa lalaki magpapalibre siya agad. 

"Nope. It's oka---" Di natapos si Joshua ng umorder na agad si Mingyu. 

"Miss, isang scoop ng vanilla and dalawang scoop ng chocolate. Thank you." Pagkatapos niyang sabihin yun ay ngumiti siya kay Joshua.

"You did'nt have to." Sabi ni Joshua. Ang arte ng lolo mo akala mo di gusto. Gusto niya pa nga humirit ng choco chip. 

"Tsk. I saw you looking at that chocolate ice cream kanina pa kahit nung di pa kita kinakausap. Okay lang. Treat this as our first meeting gift. ...di pa kasi pwedeng date. " At kumindat pa siya kay Joshua. 

'MAMA ANG LANDEEEEE!! NOPE MAY BEBE TAYO! WAIT? BEBE BA KO?' Gusto na sapakin ni Joshua yung sarili niya dahil punyeta kung ganyan ba naman kapogi yung bumanat sayo di ka kikiligin. Jeonghan kapit lang! ✊😔

Pagkabigay sa kanila ng order ay lumabas na sila ng shop. 

Inaya ni Mingyu si Joshua na ihatid sa Yummerz Restaurant kasi ang lolo mo hindi alam kung saan yun. Nasa tapat na sila ng restaurant at nakita na ni Joshua na andun na rin yung iba tutal malapit na rin mag 6PM. 

"Dito na ko Mingyu. Nice to meet you and thank you rin pala dito sa Ice Cream." Ngumiti si Joshua kay Mingyu 

"It's okay. Uhm..mukhang hinahanap ka na rin ng mga kaibigan mo. Matutunaw na ata ako sa mga titig nila." Natatawang sabi ni Mingyu. Napatingin si Joshua at oo nga pati sila Jeonghan nakatingin rin. Namula naman si Joshua. 

'Jeonghan pa rin sa 2020' Iba pa rin talaga tama sa kanya ni Jeonghan. Nakonsensya tuloy siya kay Mingyu.

"Anyway..Joshua pwede ko ba makuha number mo? Kung pwede lang naman if not then it's okay. I mean I know kakakilala lang natin per--" Natawa si Joshua at hiningi yung phone ni Mingyu. Excited naman na nilabas ni Mingyu yung phone niya at nilagay yung number niya. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Sige tawag ka na ata. Parang lalabas na yung isa e. Bye Joshua. Nice to finally meet you. Labas tayo minsan." Parang bata na tumakbo palayo si Mingyu at may pawave wave pa kay Joshua. 

'Cute.' Isip isip ni Joshua. 

Halos matunaw si Joshua sa mga titig nila ng makapasok siya sa restaurant. Ang mga tukmol nga naman niyang barkada talagang yung nireserve na upuan niya is katabi talaga ni Jeonghan.

"Hello." Awkward na bati niya sa kanila at tahimik na umupo sa tabi ni Jeonghan. Bale nasa gitna sila ng pagitan ng dalawang mesa. Kung di niyo gets edi wag. 

Umorder na sila at nagkanya-kanyang kwentuhan na. Napansin niya na tahimik lang si Jeonghan sa tabi niya. 

"Kuya sino yung higante na yun? Taga Pledis ba yun? Kinuha number mo?" Gusto na takpan ni Joshua ng tissue yung bunganga ni Seungkwan kasi ang daming tanong. Kahit na may sariling usapan ang tropa nila Jeonghan para bang nag-aabang rin sila ng sagot ni Joshua. 

"Di ba siya taga Pledis Univ? Based on his uniform parang taga doon siya." Tumango naman yung iba sa sinabi ni Wonwoo. Taray chismosa rin pala mga tropa ni Jeonghan. Agree naman si Hoshi kasi si Wonwoo nagsabi. Maski ano sabihin ata ni Wonwoo agree siya. 

"Yup. Sabi niya nakita niya daw ako last sports fest and gusto niya daw makipagkilala and he treated me ice cream. Yun lang." Nahihiyang sagot ni Joshua. 

"Shuta! Kuya totoo ba yan?! Ayoko ng joke time. Kuya type ka non! Di ako nagkakamali. Trust me! Kahit wala na akong tiwala sa sarili ko." Gusto na ata sapakin ni Joshua si Hoshi kasi napakaingay. 

"Pano mo naman nasabi? Nakikipagkaibigan lang yung tao." Gusto rin sapakin ni Joshua sarili niya kasi alam niya naman kung anong motibo ni Mingyu di pa ba halata. 

"Kuya maski ako di kita ililibre kahit ilang taon na tayo magkaibigan." Seryosong sabi ni Chan. Natawa naman sila. 

"I agree with Hoshi, Kuya. And yung mga tingin niya rin sayo kanina. As a guy diba, alam natin if someone is interested in you. Diba, Kuya Jeonghan?" Pagkatapos ng sinabi ni Dokyeom ay napatingin ang lahat kay Jeonghan na sobrang tahimik lang.

Nagulat si Joshua ng biglang magtama ang tingin nila. Sobrang lapit pa man din niya kay Jeonghan. 

"You should know that you should never talk to strangers. You should never accept things from them. And you even gave your number. Paano na lang if masamang tao pala yun. You never know. Wala ka pa man ding kasama kanina." Seryosong sabi ni Jeonghan. Natahimik rin yung iba. 

"S..sorry." Yun na lang ang nasabi niya. Napaiwas na lang siya ng tingin. Medyo awkward dahil walang nagsasalita buti na lang ay dumating na yung pagkain. 

Nagsimula na rin magkwentuhan yung iba kaya medyo di na awkward. 

Nagulat si Joshua ng may biglang magabot ng spaghetti sa kanya. Napatingin siya kay Jeonghan. Pero nakaiwas lang ito ng tingin. 

"Sorry. Di ko sinasadya pagsabihan ka kanina. Pero you should be more careful next time." Mahinang sabi nito. Napansin ni Joshua na medyo namumula yung tenga ni Jeonghan kaya napangiti rin siya. 

"Okay po. Noted. I'll be more careful next time. Thank you." Ngumiti si Joshua kay Jeonghan at ngumiti lang rin pabalik si Jeonghan.

"Wooh ang tamis! Napaka-tamis naman niyan. Ang tamis naman ng kinakain ko." Malakas na sabi ni Jun. 

"Friend wala pa yung dessert. Anong matamis sinasabi mo?" Pambabasag sa kanya ni Jihoon. Natawa na lang sila. 

"Grabe naman yan Kuya Joshua. Anong mas matamis yung ice cream ba ni Higante o yung ngiti ni Kuya Jeonghan?" Namula ng sobra si Joshua dahil sa tanong ni Minghao. Sinamaan niya lang ito ng tingin. Natawa na rin yung barkada si Jeonghan. Si Jeonghan naman napapailing na lang sa mga kaibigan nila. 

"...si Jeonghan." 

Akala ni Joshua ay mapapalayas na sila dahil sobrang ingay ng buong barkada pagkatapos niyang sabihin yon. Puro sipol at asar lang yung narinig niya. 

"PUTA ANG LANDI NIYO!" 

"NAOL MATAMIS!"

"MANOK KO YAN"

"BINATA KA NA KUYA JOSHUA"

"ANO NA JEONGHAN?!"

"AHHH MY SHIP!" 

Ayaw niyang tumingin kay Jeonghan kasi hiyang-hiya talaga siya. Sinubukan niyang tumingin pero nagsisi lang siya dahil nakita niya na nakatitig lang si Jeonghan sa kanya habang nakangiti. Umiwas agad siya ng tingin.

"Cute." Narinig niyang sabi ni Jeonghan. 

'PUNYETA BAT KASI ANG POGI MO JEONGHAN' isip-isip ni Joshua. 

Tuloy tuloy lang sila kumain. Di alam ni Joshua kung sa pagkain ba siya nabusog o sa kilig lalo na ng pasimpleng nilalagyan ni Jeonghan ang plato niya ng pagkain and binigay pa ni Jeonghan yung chocolate cake niya kay Joshua.

"Okay na ko. Sayo na lang yang cake." Tanggi ni Joshua. 

"Nope. Favorite mo to diba?And busog na ko. You should eat it." Inusog ni Jeonghan yung cake kay Joshua. 

"Kuya Joshua! Ayaw mo akin na lang." Sabi ni Chan. 

"Manahimik ka. Ikaw si Joshua?! Ha?" Pagtataray ni Seungkwan. Natawa na lang si Jeonghan. 

"Thank you." Pagpapasalamat ni Joshua. 

"Anything for you." Ngiti pa ni Jeonghan. #PogiPoints101


	5. Last

"Kuya Joshua asan ka na ba?! Malapit na magperform sila Jeonghan wala ka pa rin dito!" Halos mabingi si Joshua ng marinig niya ang sigaw ni Seungkwan mula sa telepono. 

"Wait lang eto na malapit na ko sa school. Yung upuan ko ha. Sakin lang yan!" Sigaw rin ni Joshua pabalik. 

"Oo na bilisan mo Kuya! Nastress mo ko. Napaka-arte ba naman kasi ng OJT mo na yan. Biglaan nagpapunta kung kail----" Pinatay na ni Joshua yung tawag bago pa magratatat si Seungkwan. 

Pagkastop na pagkastop ng bus ay agad tumakbo si Joshua sa school nila. Nakita niya na nasa labas ng auditorium si Dino nageentertain ng ibang students. 

"Kuya!" Tawag sa kanya ng nakababata. 

"Asan na sila?" Tanong ni Joshua. 

"Nasa loob na sila. Oh siya kuya pumasok ka na alam ko sila Kuya Jeonghan na next." Nagpasalamat si Joshua at agad na pumasok sa auditorium. 

Medyo madilim at halos yung liwanag ay nasa stage lang. 

Biglang nagsimula ang pamilyar na tugtog. Yun yung unang song na tutugtugin nila Jeonghan. Napuno na rin ng sigawan ang auditorium. Nagsitayuan na rin yung iba. 

Nagpanic si Joshua. 

'Shet start na. Ma im blind ang layo ko sa stage. Asan ba kasi sila Seungkwan?'

Sinubukan niyang tawagan si Seungkwan. 

"KUYAA! OMYGHAD ANG POGI NI HANSOL IMMA CRY!" Yan ang bungad sa kanya ni Seungkwan sa telepono. 

"YES I KNOW PERO SEUNGKWAN ASAN KAYO?! KAKAPASOK KO LANG SA AUDITORIUM WALA AKONG MAKITA?!!" Sigaw ni Joshua dahil sobrang ingay na sa auditorium. Pero narinig niya lang ay iyak at tili ni Seungkwan. 

"IBIGAY MO NGA ANG PHONE KAY HOSHI!" Utos niya. May narinig siyang mga kaluskos at kalabog bago siya sagutin ni Minghao. 

"Kuya ako na lang matino na makakausap mo dito. Si Seungkwan humahagulgol na. Si Hoshi malapit na dalhin sa clinic. Nakakahiya..pero ang pogi ni Jun." Matinong sagot ni Minghao. 

"Okay. Sa wakas. ASAN KAYO?!" Tanong ulit ni Joshua. 

"Nasa harapan kami. Punta ka na lang dito. Nasa gitna. K. Bye." Agad na binaba ni Minghao ang tawag pagkatapos. 

Joshua immediately went infront. Papalapit siya ng papalapit sa stage. Nakipagsiksikan na siya sa mga tao. 

"KUYA JOSH! DITO!" Nakita niya agad si Minghao agad naman niya ito pinuntahan. Saktong pag-upo niya ay natapos na ang first song. Sobrang lapit nila sa stage at kitang kita mo talaga kung sino ang mga nagpeperform.

Isa-isang nagpakilala sila Jeonghan. Kasalukuyang nagsasalita si Seungcheol. 

Unang unang hinanap ng mata niya si Jeonghan. Nagulat si Joshua ng makitang nakatingin rin ito sa kanya at nginitian siya.  
"Glad you made it." 

Gusto na ata mahimatay ni Joshua when Jeonghan mouthed those words. 

"Sana all may Jeonghan." Narinig niyang asar nila Seungkwan. 

Next and last na magsasalita ay si Jeonghan. 

"Hello Guys! This is Jeonghan. Have you enjoyed our performance earlier?" Nakakabingi na sigawan ang sumagot kay Jeonghan.

"YES DADDY!" 

"HINDI BA HALATA?!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"SLIGHT LANG!!!"

"BUKAS ULEEETT!"

Jeonghan laughed. At gusto na ata gawin ni Joshua na ringtone yun. 

"Mahal ko na ata siya guys." Bulong niya sa sarili. 

"We know. Everyone knows. The whole world knows except him." Realtalk sa kanya ni Minghao. Inirapan niya lang ito. 

"Anyways. Next we'll be our last performance. The title of the song is Falling For U. I personally chose this song because I want to dedicate this to a special someone." Iba-ibang reaction ang narinig sa auditorium. Maski si Joshua ay nagulat. 

"WHAT?! MAY JOWA KA?!" Pero mas gulat ata si Seungkwan. 

'AFFECTED KA GHORL?' Talaga nga namang may time pa mang okray si Joshua. 

Kidding aside. Agad na nagbago ang mood ni Joshua. 

'Why? Bakit di ko alam? Wala akong nabalitaan?' Isip-isip niya. 

"Baka si Sowon." Napalingon siya sa likod niya ng marinig niya yun. Oo nga bakit di niya naisip yon? Si Sowon. Kahit naman nakakabano siya kausap ay matagal na rin silang napag-uusapan ni Jeonghan sa school. 

"Kuya.." napatingin siya kanila Hoshi ng tawagin siya nito. Ngumiti lang siya. 

Muli naman nagsalita si Jeonghan. 

"Yes guys. I like someone. I've like this person since 1st year. This person is very special to me. So please wag kayo magagalit sa kanya if ever. This will be our last year in campus at malapit na ang graduation. I waited for..years bago maglakas loob na gawin to. I want to be happy and I am hoping rin na..I can make this person happy. I want to make good memories with this person in this school para may masabi naman ako na this is US back in College..someday. Yes, I can see my future together with this person. It's probably too soon but I think I already love this person. Di ko alam ba't ko sinasabi to ngayon infront of all you guys. All I know is that I want to be with this person and make them happy." 

At this point. Gusto ng umiyak ni Joshua. Naririnig niya na rin yung mga tili at hagikhik ni Sowon malapit sa kanila. 

"Guys.." tawag niya kanila Minghao. Nakatingin lang sa kanya yung barkada niya. 

"..1 like..iiyak na ko." Dugtong niya. Pagkasabi niya non ay iniwas niya ang tingin sa stage. Dahil tumutulo na talaga yung luha niya. 

Since 1st year may ibang gusto si Jeonghan. Since 1st year din gusto na ni Joshua si Jeonghan. Ilang taon rin yun. 

Naiiyak siya hindi dahil dun. Naiiyak siya kasi kitang-kita talaga sa mata ni Jeonghan kung gaano niya kagusto si Sowon o kahit sino man yung sinasabi niya. 

"..gago ang sakit. Libre niyo ko chocolate ice cream mamaya." sabi niya habang pasimple na pinupunasan yung luha niya pero di naman tumitigil. 

"..uy kuya. tama na. okay ka lang ba?" tanong sa kanya ni Hoshi. 

"Pwede naman na tayo lumabas." Dagdag pa ni Minghao. Aktong lalapit na rin sana sila sa kanya pero pinigilan niya sila. 

"Ano ba. Wag kayo obvious. Mamaya sabihin umiiyak ako dito. Kailangan strong." Mukha na sigurong tanga si Joshua kasi natry niya pa talaga magjoke habang umiiyak. 

Jeonghan once again continue to speak.

"Uhmm..anyway guys. Andito ngayon yung taong yun at bago pa siya magbreakdown itutuloy na namin yung performance namin. Please listen and enjoy..especially you...

...Joshua."

Umiyak ng todo si Joshua. Wala na tapos na. May iba talagang gusto si Jeonghan.

'Ayoko na. Tanginang buhay to. Sa lahat ng magugustuhan kapangalan ko pa. Joshua daw. Joshua talaga. Grab---WAIT ANO DAW WAI' natigil ang pagmomonologue ni Joshua ng maramdaman niya yung alog sa kanya ng barkada niya. 

"KUYA TANGINA MO ANG HABA NG HAIR MO!" Narinig niyang sigaw ni Seungkwan. Si Hoshi naman sumisigaw lang. Si Minghao nirerecord lang sila habang nakangiti. 

"Ha?" Yan lang ang nasabi ni Joshua. Sobrang ingay ng paligid dahil sa sudden indirect confession ni Jeonghan. 

"Ha? Anong ha?! Hayup ka kinikilig ako Kuya!" Ina-alog alog lang siya ni Seungkwan. 

Napatingin si Joshua sa stage at nagkatinginan sila ni Jeonghan. Yung luha niya kanina parang mas lumala lang. Sinubukan niyang punasan yung mga luha niya pero ayaw tumigil. Para na siyang bata na umiiyak. 

Gusto rin siya ni Jeonghan. Gusto siya ni Yoon Jeonghan. Gusto rin siya ng crush niya mahal niya na nga ata. 

Nakita niya na natawa konti si Jeonghan sa kanya. 

Malapit na matapos ang kanta.

Di alam ni Joshua kung anong sumanib sa kanya pero gusto niyang malaman rin ni Jeonghan yung nararamdaman niya. 

"YOON JEONGHAN I LOVE YOU!" Sigaw niya. Hindi rin naman ganon kalakas dahil maingay rin dahil sa sigawan sa auditorium dahil patapos na ang kanta. 

Pero sa gitna ng lahat ng ingay alam ni Joshua na narinig yun ng taong gusto niyang makarinig. 

After the last beat of the song narinig niya ang mga salitang akala niya sa panaginip niya lang maririnig. 

"Mahal na mahal rin kita, Joshua Hong."


End file.
